intentando hablar contigo
by Knight ice
Summary: Dell cursa el segundo año de preparatoria, en cuanto llego vio a IA, pero no sabe como hablarle y la ayuda de sus amigos no es precisamente la mejor. mi primer fic. Corregido y resabido, adelante lean y comenten.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esta rea mi primera historia, pero luego de subirla y leerla me di cuenta que había muuchos errores ortográficos etc, por lo que decidí corregirla y resubirla.

se agradecen comentarios.

* * *

Esa mañana, era bastante tranquila. Solo hace dos semanas que las clases habían empezado. Para ser mi segundo año, no conocía a muchas personas, mas bien nunca había tenido el interés de socializar con ellos.

Al llegar a clase de salud mire los lugares, camine como siempre y me senté adelante de Akaito y Yuma. Los salude. Era con los pocos de los que hablaba, ambos son raros, aunque yo también lo soy... jajaja...

Los tres empezamos a hablar un rato mientras el profesor deba la clase por iniciada. Mire hacia a la entrada y la vi entrar como siempre distraída y soñolienta. IA

Ella saludo a Gumi y se sentó a su lado, las dos se llevaban bien desde el año pasado, eso había odio al preguntar sobre la chica. Que linda pensé pero fui distraído de mis pensamientos por parte del profesor quien me dijo que pusiera atención si no deseaba que me corriera de su clase por andar en las nubes ... otra vez.

-jaja.. seguro profe, no deseo dar de baja su clase, me divierte como no imagina.- Podría jurar que ella se reía por lo bajo mientras el profesor solo se burlaba de mi comentario .

- Deberías hablarle y ya- Yuma me dijo disimuladamente mientras tomaba nota del pizarron. El era alguien que hablaba con facilidad con las chicas, pero tampoco tenia novia. Que derecho tenia el de hablar. Bueno era mas hábil que yo.

- Chicos hagan equipos de máximo 6 personas y resuelvan el el cuestionario del sistema digestivo. - El profe comento mientras los chicos empezaban a buscar con quien hacer equipo.

Inmediatamente mire hacia el lugar de IA de algún modo debía pedirle que...

- ¡IA, Gumi¡ ¿quieren estar con nosotros en el equipo? - Akaito se me había adelantado... Akaito...mierda contigo... lo dijo tan alto que todos se nos quedaron viendo.

-Si, esta bien- dijo IA , mientras se levanta y caminaba hacia nosotros seguida de Gumi. Joder... joder... que hago.. que hago. Los mire con cara de ayúdenme par de imbéciles por su culpa estoy en esto... Estaban juntando dos mesas y acomodando las sillas pero , ¿por que se habían sentado de esa forma? Si lo hacen asi, ellas tendrán que sentarse al lado de...

-Jaja, deberías tranquilizarte Dell, a menos que quieras que el profe nos saque al equipo entero, jajaja... es broma.- Gumi dijo con su caracterisitco hiperactivismo

No dije nada, ella tambien parce ser un problema. Aunque no es muy probable.

- Hey Dell no creí que de verdad fueras tan callado, seguro lo pones nervioso IA. - mierda, ella también. Ella también se ha dado cuenta de lo que siento y parece que la situación le causa gracia

Aun asi IA parecía divertida. Akaito parecía tener ganas de decir algo, pero mi mirada de hazlo y morirás de una forma humillante y misteriosa lo hizo reconsiderarlo. Después de un par de minutos de hablar sobre estupidez y media empezamos a ver el trabajo.

Esta a mi lado, a mi lado. De seguro esta tipo de oportunidad solo se da cada que el universo se acuerda que existo. Quiero abrazarla, fue lo único que podía pensar, abrazarla de una forma tierna y cálida quería sentir su delicado cuerpo en mis brazos, quería sentir su piel rozar la mia, quería... necesitaba hacerlo, pero no podía, si ella se molestaba no me volvería ha hablar. Bueno, no es que le hable mucho, pero no. Eso no puede pasar.

-Dell, Dell..!DELL¡ idiota responde... ehh? -

-Que paso?- pregunte desconcertado

- joder contigo – Akaito parecía molesto y divertido rara combinación – si dejas de fantasear con tus compañeros de equipo podrías responder que parte del trabajo quieres? ...

Hijo de..

–vamos, vamos- que haga la conclusión y ya. - Mire a Yuma, gracias eres un buen ami.. – Solo ponte de acuerdo con IA para que coincida con el desarrollo-... eres un bastardo.

IA se mostró de acuerdo y seguía tan tranquila como siempre. Gumi que apenas si disimulaba la risa intento hablar

- jajaj que lindo Dell otra vez te quedaste mudo, jaja y también estas rojo..

Mientras salíamos del salón con la advertencia de ser dados de baja por causar desorden en el salón y que a ninguno parecía importarle en lo mínimo, IA se acerco a mi.

– Dell, toma este es mi Face, si te conectas en la noche podemos hablar y ponernos de acuerdo-

Ese dia podían haberme corrido de cualquier clase y nada arruinaría mi cara de felicidad. la vida por fin se apiadaba de mi y me daba este regalo.

Continuara.


	2. platicando en la tarde

Esa tarde luego de estar jugando un rato, busque y agregue a IA, al cabo de unos minutos recibí un mjs con un hola y una carita sonriente. Me había aceptado.  
Resultaba fácil poder hablar con ella por face, estaba feliz, muy feliz de poder hablar con ella, pero era a la vez me sentía un idiota, hablaba con ella solo por la Internet en la delirad no tenia el valor de hablar de forma tan normal con ella.

Eran sentimientos contradictorios. Aun asi hable por un largo rato con ella, nos empezábamos a conocer; a ella le gustaba el rosa a mi el plata, ella era muy puntual en clase, yo un vago, jaja, ella disfrutaba ver los atardeceres, yo jugar horas en la pc.

- a mi me gusta mas el helado que a ti - decía su msj, ella tenia una forma muy interesante de discutir.

-jajaj ok, ok.- tecle aceptando mi derrota, - pero entonces luego me acompañaras por uno- - envié esperanzado.

- ok pero tu pagas.- fue su respuesta, que me hizo sentir emocionado.

* sonido del inbox* Era Yuma.

- ya vi que ya agregaste a IA ?, ya viste sus fotos?, son lindas? - Yuma comenzó a preguntar

Aunque era obvio que la pregunta de Yuma me molestaba - si , las vi y si es muy linda - no podía quitar la sonrisa que tenia en la cara de ver las fotos de ella.

- jaja. no esperaba menos de ti - respondió el

/Notificación /, Gumi me había agregado, clásico agregas a alguien y terminas agregando a la mitad de sus contactos.

Pensé mientras veía la solicitud, es su mejor amiga y agregarla significa que podría ser me de ayuda, pero también es peligroso ella esta loca y su sentido del humor es de lo mas raro... y esta loca, sin duda es peligroso... pero eso lo hace mas divertido.

*inbox* Gumi ya empezaba a hablarme luego de aceptar la solicitud.

- hey Dell, ya viste las fotos de mi tierna amiga? -

Que todos me iban a preguntar los mismo? ,acaso era tan obvio?

- quieres que le sugiera que suba fotos mas sexys? -

- quieres el face de Akaito?, el se conecta mas tarde - jeje le puse en respuesta a sus preguntas.

-sabes Dell, esto parece ser el comienzo de una bella amistad, pásamelo. XD -

* Inbox * Akaito se acababa de conectar.

- amigo de Gumi ehh?, si que enloqueciste- Akaito se estaba burlando por ello.

- jaja si y le dije cual era el tuyo, de seguro ya te agrego - hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ver su cara en ese momento.

- ... sin comentarios.. - puso acompañado de una carita seria.

Una tarde bastante divertida y productiva? , de alguna forma conocía un poco mas de ella, pero eso no bastaba, tenia que ser mas valiente y hacerlo en la escuela. Esos si son los retos de la vida. O era el mio al menos.

Pensé que es lo que haria al dia siguiente, como y de que le hablaría.  
Por cierto nadie hablo sobre el proyecto, lo mas seguro es que terminemos haciendo cualquier cosa un dia antes o que pidamos un aplazo para la fecha de entrega.


	3. confesion y huida

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenia ganas de ir ala escuela, no a estudiar claro estaba.  
Solo hace unos minutos que había comenzado a amanecer, en el cielo aun se podía contemplar la luna.  
Después de mostrar mi credencial me dirigí a las escaleras de los edificios A, tenia que ir a el laboratorio de química. Como me molesta tener que subir escaleras, por que el salón tenia que estar en el tercer piso?, por que?

- hey Dell, acaso ahora también eres puntual?-

Yuma estaba solo unos escalones atrás de mi. Su cara sugería que se había vuelto a desvelar toda la noche chateando y oyendo música.

-lo parece?, amanecí con ganas de venir a clases hoy- sonreí

Seguimos hablando mientras caminábamos al salón. Al llegar la puerta estaba abierta solo había unos cuantos en el, entre ellos la profesora. Fuimos hacia la mesa de la derecha al fondo, mientras mas lejos de la maestra mejor.

ZAZ!

El sonido de la silla había sido fuerte. Mire a Yuma se había alcanzado a sostener también alguien nos había aventado algo, mire, corrección alguien se nos había aventado y estaba colgándose de nosotros.  
Gumi reía como loca mientras se agarraba de nuestros hombros

-jaja, me alegra me que hayan aguantado, la ultima vez que intente algo así IA se cayo y su yogur mancho varias de sus cosas, fue muy gracioso-

-si lo recordamos ese día la de biología las regaño por no entregar el reporte de su practica-

Yuma parecía algo molesto

- si, ese día IA estuvo enojada todo el día, y tu prometiste comprarle algo para compensarlo -

Dije recordando y sin pensar. Su caria de niña enojada era realmente linda.  
Yuma y Gumi se me quedaron viendo. Ella sonrió maliciosamente.

-Desde cuando acosas a IA? - pregunto curiosa

-ee... , no se de que hablas - intenten defenderme.

- vamos, eso es recordar muchos detalles para una simple casualidad no te parece Yuma -

Estaba rojo. Mi cara estaba toda roja, tenia que salir de ahí, la puerta estaba cerca corrí y ...

- hola De...-

A pesar de que intente frenar no pude evitar chocar con IA, instintivamente la tome de la cintura para evitar que se cayera y ella se alcanzo a agarrar del cuello de mi suéter quedando en una posición comprometedora, la mire ,estaba tan cerca de ella...

- hey chicos en mi clase no por favor, si quieren jugar vayan a los pastos - La profesora hablo desde su escritorio (nota: seria como el patio pero mas grande y con pastos... )

No se quien de los dos estaba mas rojo, por favor desde cuando la maestra le da importancia a algo que no sea el pizarron, esperen, IA también estaba roja?

-Dell, me sueltas?-

Si, en verdad estaba sonrojada.

-si claro, lo siento- murmure. Me incorpore por completo para soltarla sin que cayera y me agache a levantar su mochila.

Tome un asiento al lado de Yuma en medio de la mesa, había apartado el de la esquina para Akaito, y al lado se había sentado IA, parecía que miraba mucho su celular. Al lado estaba Gumi me vio y levanto el pulgar en señal de buena suerte.  
No sabia si enojarme o reírme de la situación.

La puerta se abrió otra vez

-me perdí de algo?- Akaito había llegaba tarde como siempre.

Akaito tomo asiento y la clase empezó como si nada. Mire a IA, no parecía dispuesta a hablarme, se había enojado acaso?

- estas molesta conmigo?- pregunte en voz baja.

Ella volteo.

- No, solo que fue algo vergonzoso- aun se podía ver algo ruborizado su rostro.

- lo se, quería salir corriendo del salón- era cierto, no mentía

Ella sonrió tímidamente, me sentía aliviado no estaba molesta. La clase tuvo un ritmo tranquilo, pude platicar con ella y los chicos normalmente, bueno nuestro "normal" en todo caso, Gumi no paraba de hacer insinuaciones apoyada por Akaito, me estaba arrepintiendo de haber hecho que se hablaran por face, el único neutral parecía ser Yuma. El solo se reía.

IA parecía un poco mas animada, me hablo un poco de su vida y me mostró un par de fotos de ella, realmente podía hablar con ella de forma tan natural.  
Mi corazón latía tan rápido y tan fuerte que temía que ella lo fuera a escuchar. Quería decirle que la quería.

Después de salir de clases y ser amenazados con ser corridos de esa clase también, me arme de valor, tome la mano de IA y le pedí hablar un momento, ella solo asintió.

Caminamos, intentando alejarnos de las personas que caminaban por el pasillo,.

Me detuve, me puse frente a ella, miraba hacia abajo, tome sus manos estaba tan nervioso...

- me... me gustas IA-

Tartamudee, estaba super rojo, mi corazón iba a reventar, no podía ya ni hablar, no podía hacer nada, ahhh, lo siguiente que supe es que la había soltado y estaba corriendo.


	4. pensando

Hace solo unos minutos que acababa de confesarle a IA que me gustaba, o algo asi es lo que habia intentado, creo que solo hice el ridículo.  
Algo en mi pecho estaba acelerado y no era por correr, era vergüenza y miedo.

Había arruinado nuestra amistad, seguramente ella ya no me dirigiría la palabra no me volver a a mirar de la misma forma y todo por nada.

Que he hecho?

- te pasaste, jajaj, parecía que corrías por tu vida..- el imbecil de Yuma me había encontrado.

- lo siento, estas bien?, en verdad lo siento solo que, mm mm, fue raro- se disculpo

Akaito que lo seguía poso su mano en mi hombro en señal de comprensión.

- tranquilo, esta bien tener miedo, solo nosotros te vimos, pero no te preocupes, hablare con Gumi para que no diga nada-

Ambos se sentaron cada uno a mi lado. La parte posterior de la biblioteca tenia una vista hacia las canchas de fútbol solo separados por unos metros de pasto y arboles; era un lugar tranquilo y desde hace un año era nuestro lugar favorito para sentarnos a perder el tiempo.

Estábamos en silencio ninguno sabia que decir.

-lo arruine cierto- mi voz intentaba ocultar mi tristeza- ella debe odiarme

Para mi sorpresa Yuma fue el primero en hablar, de una forma amable.

- si fue una idiotez, pero eso no garantiza que ella te odie, tus sentimientos son sinceros, deberías hablar con ella, pero primero intenta tranquilizarte-

- es cierto- Akaito miraba al cielo, lucia serio- ella es realmente comprensiva, cuando saliste corriendo solo se quedo ahi de pie, camino en dirección hacia donde habías corrido, Gumi fue con ella nosotros vinimos a buscarte.  
Lo mas seguro es que te siga hablando y todo siga como hasta ahora. -

-gracias chicos- respondí aun triste pero de alguna forma mas tranquilo.

Ojala tengan razón, fue todo lo que pude pensar ese día.

Pase una de las noches mas largas de mi vida, pensar, era todo lo que podía hacer, solo pensar. No sabia que hacer al día siguiente, no sabia que hacer cuando viera a IA, no sabia que le iba a decir.

Considere faltar, pero para que, eso no solucionaba nada.  
Cuando mire el reloj eran las 6 de la mañana, debía levantarme y prepararme par ir a la escuela.

Al llegar, sabia a donde tenia que ir, pero no tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo.

-Dell?-

Voltee, no quería hacerlo, esa voz era la de..

-IA... hola - mire hacia otro lado

- Dell, podemos hablar por favor? -


	5. aclarando los sentimientos

-Dell, podemos hablar por favor?

Lo primero que pense fue en correr otra vez, pero parecia que IA habia previsto eso y habia tomado la manga de mi sueter,  
mantenía su vista en el suelo. Caminamos un poco, dado que era temprano la escuela esta casi vacía las luces de los faros iluminaban el camino, solo era cuestión de minutos para que se apagaran para ser reemplazados por la luz natural que aun escaseaba.

Nos dirigimos frente al auditorio, el silencio era demasiado inquietante, solo el tintinear de las hojas de los arboles situados en la parte posterior de donde nos hallábamos sonaban vaciamente.  
Al final fui yo quien empezó a hablar.

-yo... IA, lo siento, no quería molestarte, yo... -

No sabia que palabras usar para expresar lo que sentia, lo que hice era un error, la queria...

No, en ese momento la amaba pero era imposible que ella me correspondiera, no una chica tan linda y amable como ella y al menos queria conservar su amistad, verla sonreír.

Estaba arrepentido, tal vez, solo tal vez si hubiera esperado un poco.

- por favor discúlpame, po.. podríamos olvidarlo? - ella alzo la mirada- si por favor olvidemoslo y hagamos que no ha pasado nada- suplique a ella.

- n no- tartamudeo en un tono muy bajo, apenas podía oírla -

- NO!- ok ahora me estaba gritando, estaba desconcertado, había dicho no?

Estaba cada vez mas y mas nervioso, pero ella también parecía estarlo, estaba temblando, se puso enfrente de mi, se estaba aferrando de mis mangas, parecía que no era el único que quería salir corriendo de ahí.

- yo, yo no quiero olvidar nada, la forma en que nos empezamos hablar, las rarezas e insinuaciones de los chicos, los momentos que me hiciste reir por que te ponias rojo de vergüenza, cuando desviabas la mirada por que se cruzaba con la mía ..-

Ella era solo un poco mas pequeña que yo asi que podía ver completamente su rostro, estaba rojo y húmedo estaba llorando. Tiraba de mi con fuerza pero no sabia si era para que yo no me fuera de ahi o para evitar algo mas, tal vez que ella cediera y cayera de rodillas, no lo se.

- yo en el momento que dijiste que te gustaba, no sabia que hacer, mi cuerpo, mi boca estaban paralizados solo mi corazón estaba acelerado, latía rápida y fuertemente. Cuando corriste quería... no quería dejarte ir, quería correr, atraparte y decirte que yo también te quiero, que yo te quiero-

-IA, tu tambien...-

No pude terminar de hablar. La hora programada para que las luces se apagaran había llegado, oscureció IA había tirado con mas fuerza de mi y había puesto mi rostro a la altura del suyo, mis labios a la par con los de ella, me estaba besando ; lo tibio de sus labios recorrió mi rostro hasta mis mejillas haciéndolas enrojecer..  
Solo se veían los primeros instantes del alba a nuestro alrededor filtrados a través de los arboles que nos rodeaban.

Nos separamos en el momento que necesitamos respirar, ambos estábamos respirando rápidamente, en silencio mirándonos perdidamente.

- dime IA, quieres ser mi novia ?- me atreví a preguntar.

- si Dell, si quiero - respondió casi al instante.

Nos tomamos de la mano y fuimos al salón de salud, al entra vimos a Akaito en el suelo y en su espalda a Gumi sentada, Yuma estaba apoyado en su brazo y los veia divertido, nos miraron (Akaito parecía estar noqueado seguía inmóvil).  
Gumi parecía estar apunto de decir algo cuando..

- are, ya son novios oficialmente ?- pregunto el maestro desde su escritorio, nos miraba con una sonrisa de era solo cuestion de tiempo.

- si lo somos- IA fue la que contesto antes de que yo pudiera si quiera decir hola.

- ok, ok, pero no se sobrepasen en mi clase o los mandare a final, vayan a sentarse - nos dijo en advertencia, pero de una manera agradable.

Nos sentamos con los chicos, Yo con IA claro estaba, mire a IA y las ganas de volver a probar sus labios me inundaron. Lo mas seguro es que nos corra de su clase el profesor, pensé. IA me miro y sonrió, parecía saber en que estaba pensando.

- no te preocupes yo te ayudare a estudiar para los exámenes finales-

Me rei un poco y la bese una vez mas.

FIN

GRacias por leer.

y un gracias especial a Hikari no Kokoro por comentarme. GRax

Bueno lo resubi, pero las gracias a ella no desaparecen.

XD


End file.
